Changes
by SaraElise09
Summary: Starts off a crossover with Iron Man, but will eventually lead to Avengers. The Wizarding World was ruining his life, so Harry decided to change it. Start with moving to NY, going to college, working at a local cafe and last, but not least, meeting Tony Stark whom was a stalker. Harry/Tony obviously. Past mentions of: Harry/Draco, Harry/OMC, Tony/Pepper
1. Chapter 1

Change

Chapter 1

HP/Iron Man/Avengers crossover

**In Harry's POV**

Hi! My name is Harry; the name my parents gave me was Harry James Potter, but I go by Harry Evan Black. I moved to America about a year ago now; leaving the stressful, and suffocating England behind. At first, coming to America was only temporary- a vacation if you will, but now I have absolutely no intention of returning. Life in England was, as I said earlier, suffocating, and I didn't realize how much till I finally left. Since I was eleven I have dedicated my life to war, and finding a way to destroy my parents killer and the man who terrorized the Wizarding world for decades, and that spanned two wars.

After I finally defeated Voldemort, I was ready to not be "The-Boy-Who-Lived", and to live the life I have always wanted. Apparently I wasn't the only one who planned my life, as many other expected me to do much for them- to always be the savior. I was going through career after career because of these people. At first, I decided to go for the career I chose before the war, and set to be an Auror. I went through intense training or two years, only to come out, and, instead of starting at the bottom and working my way up, was immediately promoted to Head Auror. They were going to just sack the other guy, for no reason what's so ever; so basically, I never started as an Auror and quit before my first day as one.

It was about six months later when I decided to become a Healer, instead. It took my three years of training before I finally became one. Once word got out, though, I was bombarded by witches and wizards that demanded I treat them. After a month, I was swamped with so many cases, and I didn't have time to eat or sleep. I finally snapped when a particularly nasty patient made scathing remarks about how I should have ended the war much sooner and I was selfish for waiting so long and letting so many people die. Now, that wasn't the first person who came up and said something so ridiculous about the war, and blaming me, and usually I brush them aside as I know most have said it due to grief over a lost loved one, but this time, I had no patience or understanding left in me. I quit that day, after raising hell at not only the stupid patient, but my boss who let it get this far. It never occurred to me, the one who went through hell to kill one man and never once thought I could stop, that I would become someone who quit when times got hard, but here we are.

Relationships were just as bad. I never did get back with Ginny, much to her's and her mother's disappointment. As much as I cared for her, I had realized that we would never work. I really one was in the relationship because I wanted to be a part of her family so bad; the Weasley's being the family I always wanted. The war made me figure that out, and once I did, I never looked at her the same. That choice came with its own set of consequences; Ginny refused to speak with me for two years, and even though I still kept in contact with the family, especially Ron, it seemed strained as Ginny was their daughter, their sister and so felt obligated to side with her.

The same year, that I decided to not become an Auror, and then decided to become a Healer, was also the year I found out I was gay. I was nineteen years old and had been on a few dates with various women; each ended spectacularly worse then the one before that. The last woman I dated, had a brother- a 6' 4", broad shouldered, twenty-six year old, who made me lust as I had never had before. I ended up loosing my virginity to him, much to his sister's horror, and even though I felt bad, I also felt relief, because it was as if something clicked inside of me, and everything became clear. I found I definitely had a type of man I was into. One being strong and bigger than me, with the ability to manhandle me. I wasn't into anything too kinky, but I did like it rough. It helped my scenario, that I was already smaller than most of the male population due to years of neglect and abuse from the Dursleys.

The second type of man, was the smart-witty type, who could keep me on my toes. After years of going back and forth with Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, regular conversation became dull and not stimulating enough. I was attracted to men who I could talk and sometimes argue with, for hours without ever getting bored. Since I was nineteen I had three serious relationships with men (I went out with several guys, but they mostly were just creeps who wanted to date the boy-who-lived), the first lasted four months, and we broke up because he couldn't take the constant reporters and fans that became part of my everyday life. It became too much for him, especially when he started to receive death threats from people obsessed with me. I didn't hate him for that decision, and wished him well; I was sad for sometime and had threw myself into my studies in healing.

Draco Malfoy; a boy who was my nemesis all through out Hogwarts, and a general pain in the ass, was my second relationship, who lasted longer than the other two. Draco, while still held prejudices he had grown up with, and still could be a spoiled brat, matured over the years. He became a potions master, in honor of his Godfather, Severus. We met again, when I needed help with a particularly hard potion for a class. We still fight, banter and generally always try to one up one another, but the sex was fantastic and I was never bored. Out of the three relationships, he was the only one, I still am in contact with. We broke up after a year, when we realized that all our relationship became was friends with benefits. He is still, to this day, one of my closest friends. He was also the reason I broke up with my third boyfriend, of three months. He became possessive and jealous of Draco, who was always around, and still flirted with me, not caring that my new boyfriend was right next to me. Even though I was pissed off, that it got to that point, I chose Draco's friendship. Draco was weirdly loyal and would be there for me, and who just got me in a way no one had before; we connected. My third boyfriend, while nice (ignoring the jealousy), wasn't someone I ever saw myself falling in love with, and wasn't worth loosing a friend for.

I think Draco took it the hardest when I decided to move permanently to America. Ron, Hermione and I have been drifting apart for years, but always kept in contact, so it was easier to tell them. There was many reasons as to why we are no longer close; not getting back together with Ginny was one factor, and even though I was Ron's best friend, Ginny was his little sister. Another factor, was the fact that I never became an Auror. Ron and I trained together and had this whole plan of being partners and fighting the bad guys together and getting justice. While, he thought it was unfair that I was going to be given special treatment, he also didn't want me to quit. Hermione also thought I shouldn't have left; stating that being an Auror was the perfect job for me, because I could help a lot of people, and that seemed to be what I was best at. Deciding to date Draco and become friends with him, was really the last straw- at least with Ron, whom refused to give Draco a chance, proceeding always make snide remarks about him to me, never believing that Malfoy could grow up. Again, we still talk, and write, and see each other on holidays and birthdays, but that was it.

Two days after telling Draco, in a letter, that I decided to live in the States, I was attacked outside my hotel room by the blonde. He threatened to kidnap me and bring me back to England if I didn't do it willingly. After bringing him into the room and calming him down (one bj later *wink*), I was able to tell him why I was staying. There was no life in England anymore- hell the whole U.K.. I spent five years training two totally different fields, only to be forced to quit both, due to my image. I was hounded daily by reporters and letters that went from threatening to: 'I want to marry you and have your children'. All of my relationships have failed, and my once best friends have lives of their own, that I wasn't apart of. Draco was the only thing in England that was good, but it wasn't enough.

Of course, he understood, and even wanted move with me, but I told him he couldn't just yet, as he was in the cusp of his career, and maybe down the road, when he could work anywhere, he could move, not now though. We hugged, and before left, he threatened to make my life hell, even from another continent if I didn't talk with him at least once a day. Laughingly, I agreed and even told him same went for him. Draco is still my best friend, and every weekend we apparate to the other's home. My life began to start in America when I came across this small cafe in the middle of huge New York. It was small, quaint, and had the best coffee I had ever tasted. I always thought myself to be more of a tea person, but after tasting its brew, I could no longer say I was.

I had became friends with the owner, and every morning when I came in for my 'cup of heaven', we went over all sorts of business ideas and ventures. Eventually, the owner jokingly offered me a job, which to his (and somewhat mine) suprise, I took without hesitation. I was trained the next day, in all positions, but my natural talent showed in making the coffee. I helped the owner make advertisements, and some menu changes to spark customer interest. Soon we came the busiest store in the block, as so many people came to get our famous coffee. It wasn't too much longer I was promoted. It was funny, as I know that I am over qualified for my job, and many tell me so themselves, but I feel happier and more fulfilled then I ever had as an Auror and a Healer.

About two months down the line, my rental, that I had gotten when I first came to America, died on me. I had to call out of work, and go to a local mechanic for help. At first, it was so frustrating, that I was going to say 'Fuck it!' and buy a car, but then, as the day continues, my feelings changed. Since I wasn't going into work that day, I decided to watch the mechanic 'Joe' work. I became incredibly fascinated with everything, and soon found myself asking millions of questions, which thankfully he wasn't too annoyed about. The entire time, I spent watching him work, learning the names of all the parts and tools, and something just clicked for me. Later that day, I stopped by the library before heading to my hotel room (yes, at this point I haven't gotten an permanent place to stay yet), and went on one of the computers and researched local colleges that trained someone to become an auto-mechanic. About 15 minuets later, I, and the sheets of college information I printed out, was rushed out the door as the computer I was on kind of fritzed and burst into flames. Magic hates electronics.

I am pretty sure this was the point of no return for me. I decided then, that I was staying in America, and not going back to England. I spent the next week, when I wasn't working and looking at different colleges, going back and forth through the floo, to move my stuff. I shrunk everything down and put in a small bag that had extension and lightening charms; a temporary solution till I found an apartment. I was excited and scared, but mostly excited- is was my fresh start. I wasn't recognized here, unless you went to the cafe a lot, and that gave me relief. I could live normally here, have a job, go to school, and hopefully find someone.

Kingsborough Community College(A/N: I picked a random college online, I have absolutely no idea what they teach there, so lol.); I started school two months later; taking my core classes first. Thank Merlin, I kept up on my muggle studies over the years, or I would have been lost. It was an adjustment having to use a computer for most of my school work, I had to keep replacing lap tops, till one day I met another student, who realized I had a new laptop almost everyday, and told me there was a solution to my problem. See, he was a wizard too, and was part of the small community that resided in New York. American wizards had found a way to use electronics with out making them explode. There was a small cuff, that went on your wrist, that you could purchase at one of their shops, that stabilized your magic. I bought two, in case one broke, or got lost.

My boss at the cafe encouraged me to go to school, and often let me study during down times at the cafe. I finally found an apartment, which happened to be over the same cafe I worked for, ironically. It was funny, the owner had told me there was an apartment space, but that it was in no shape to live in, that he had never thought of offering it to me. I asked, that if I fixed the place up, if I could rent it out, and he couldn't say no. I went up after my shifts and would clear it out, mostly by muggle means so it wouldn't look suspicious, but on some of the harder stuff, I would discreetly use magic. I made the place livable, and comfy. I painted the walls a nice neutral color, put in all new furniture, with the comfiest couch and bed available. I also put in a computer and TV now that I wasn't going to fry everything.

My boss, while confused with how I had the money to afford everything, what with the small salary I made, was really just happy how it turned out. Now, if I ever move he had a place to rent out to people, and make some extra money. Life was going on, and I couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tony Stark is a stalker; a very rich stalker, who has an adorable smile and a charming personality that never fails to make me blush. But he is a stalker.

I met him ten months after I arrived in America; it was four in the morning, and I was working the first shift. He came stumbling in, reeking of booze and cheap perfume, wearing what looked like an expensive suit that was wrinkled, slightly ripped and was a general mess. He looked like hell, and maybe at first I felt sorry for him, but then he opened his stupid big mouth.

"Hey, babe, I will take a Red Eye, and a blow job."

Later on, he _did_ apologize, but right then, he wore this stupid smirk that looked incredibly unattractive, as if when he was sober, it was charming, but at the time looked more like a pervy kind of grimace. It was four in the morning, I said that already right? Well, yeah, at first I thought I had heard him wrong, because I was still half asleep, but no; that asshole did say that. I was kind of stunned, because I was hit on a lot but never heard _that_ before. I couldn't help it; I laughed. As crazy as it was, and as offended as I was later, when I really went over it again in my head, I couldn't help but just laugh at the ridiculousness of it. It might of had to do with how tired I was.

I ended up giving him his Red Eye on the house and showing him his way out of the door. I honestly didn't want him to stick around, no matter how funny I thought the situation was. The rest of the day went by quick, and normal, with no more crazy interruptions. I was just about to get off work when this lady comes in; a very put together lady, who looked proper and someone you didn't mess with. She came up to me, just as I was taking off my apron, and telling my replacement what had to still be done. As stern as her expression was when she first walked in, she had a surprisingly pleasant smile, which she wore when she greeted me.

"Were you perhaps, the gentleman who worked this morning around four?" She asked, looking at me as if she already knew the answer but wanted it confirmed either way.

"Yeah, is there a problem Miss...?"

"Pepper, Pepper Potts. And yes, there was a problem, that I would like to take care of. See, I was made aware not too long ago that my boss was in here and made a rather inappropriate remark towards yourself. I would like to apologize on his behalf, and to see if there is anything we,at Stark Industries, can do for you?"

"Well Pepper, I am Harry Black, and as much appreciated the gesture is, I am going to have to reject your apology, because you didn't do anything; he did." I was aware I could of let things end there, and later on I would realize I should have, but at this point I had gone past the funny side of things, to I have never been this offended or uncomfortable in my life.

"I understand, but I am trying to save you from having to deal with Tony." Ok, so at this point she is starting to warn me; why can't I listen?

"Who?"

"Tony Stark, my boss? Owner of Stark Industries..." She looked at me as if I should know.

"Doesn't ring a bell, but anyway why are you "trying to save me"?"

"Look, Tony, is a good man-if rough against the edges, but he can be a bit much, and because of the way he was raised and how he lives, he doesn't do normal. His apology would be to by you an island but not before attaching himself to you and all but make you insane." She said that in one breath, eyes looking desperately at me to understand.

I just couldn't let it go.

"I am sorry, I don't want anything from you or your company. All I want is for your boss to apologize to me himself. That is it. But I would understand if he doesn't. I honestly don't know why he would care about me forgiving him anyway. I am no one and we'd probably never see one another again anyway."

"OK, I understand, Mr. Black, but please don't say I didn't warn you," Ms Potts warned before saying farewell and walking out the door to the cafe.

It was two days before the illusive boss, Tony Stark, walked through those doors. Wearing another crazy expensive suit, and a pair of sunglasses as a pitiful attempt to disguise himself. He looked around at first, and then he looked in my direction and smiled (one that made me swoon in my head, though I would _never_ admit that!). He swaggered over to the counter where I was currently making a latte for a customer.

"Mr. Harold, or is it Harry?, Black; you and I have business together," Stark started, not even bothering to introduce himself, obviously thinking I knew or even cared to know about who he was.

"Who are you Mr...?" I left off, obviously wanting him to introduce him, and wipe off that cocky smirk. It worked, by the way.

Taking his sunglasses off, and with a slightly worried look, "Tony. Tony Stark? I own Stark Industries...I am Iron Man..." He left off, looking at me like I was insane for NOT knowing who he was. I had heard, of course, of this "Iron Man" via customers, but never went out of my way to find out _who _ or _what_ it was; all I knew, was that he was some kind of superhero, like in those comics Dudley always read as a kid, but I wasn't allowed anywhere near. It sparked some interest, but then life happened and I had put it in the back of my mind, until now that is.

Cocking my head to the side, an obvious look of confusion on my face, "I am sorry sir, I don't know who you are...wait! You're that prick from the other morning who asked me for a blowjob!" I practically shouted, causing customers to look in our direction. He looked around nervously, before looking back at me, his voice going hush, as he tried to quiet the conversation and hope everyone else would go back to ignoring them.

"Calm down! I am just here to apologize; I was drunk and thought you were hot, and my brain didn't filter my words," he explained, his hands up in surrender. I looked him in the eye, and almost lost myself in those beautiful brown eyes, but shook myself out of it and started to speak again, this time not looking directly at him.

"Well, maybe I don't _want_ to 'calm down'. I am allowed to be completely offended and disgusted, and creeped out! Bloody hell, you just came in and with out even introducing yourself, you already were asking for...that!" I was to uncomfortable to say it again. I decided now was a good time to ignore him and turned back to the line of customers who mostly were trying to look as though they weren't listening to the conversation; a couple of them b brazen about paying attention.

"Next customer!" I called out, refusing to look at the rich asshole.

Mr. Stark proceeded to jump in line, before the next person could even take a step forward. Without hesitating, I spoke a little louder, ignoring the idiot in front of me, and talking the man who was looking at the back of Tony like he was insane.

"Sir, how may I help you this morning?"

"Yes, I would like..." But the gentleman was interrupted by Tony.

"You can't ignore an apology! I said I was sorry and normal people are suppose to forgive those that do."

"Sorry, sir, what was that order again? There is a loud buzzing in my ear and I honestly couldn't hear you." Now the guy was looking at me like I was the crazy one, but proceeded to try and order again. Stark, stopped his attempt.

"Everyone!" He called out, gaining the attention of everyone in the cafe, before pulling his wallet out, and taking about a stack of bills. "If everyone gets up and leaves this fine establishment now, I will give each of you $100." He proceeded to prove it, by handing $200 to the guy he interrupted. The guy, no longer looked annoyed, and instead looked stunned, but still slowly made his legs work as he stumbled out the door, starring at the money in his hand. Suddenly a line formed in front of Tony, and quickly everyone left with their bribe. I stood behind the counter, arms crossed, and a look of disapproval on my face.

"Well, now that you have cleared out our customer base, and all the money that was going towards the cafe, I guess I should start to clean up." I said, as I angrily grabbed cleaning supplies and came out from behind the counter to start wiping down tables. I furiously scrubbed all surfaces and wouldn't look up at the guy who probably thought he was a god.

"I am sorry, about loosing you, your customers, but I _can _make it up to you! How I buy a coffee for each customer that was in here? Trust me, I usually drink that much coffee on any given day anyways." He chuckled and gawd-damnit, if _that_ wasn't hot!

"Twenty coffees coming right up, sir," I snapped, before going back and starting to fill the styrofoam cups. I about slammed each one in front of him, as I went. Each coffee was $3, so his total was sixty bucks, and I told him so. He pulled out one of his hundred dollar bills that he seemed to have an endless supply of. "Keep the change," he said. I pushed the forty dollar tip back at him, not wanting his perverted money. I couldn't be bought; I mean, fuck! I was probably richer than he was.

"Why won't you take the tip, for the inconvenience?" He asked

"Because, unlike my customers, I can't be bought, and because I have yet to forgive you yet, and am not quite sure I plan too," which was a lie, because I had a tendency to forgive, but _he_ didn't need to know that! He looked at me with this lost look, before sighing and started to back away.

"I _am _sorry, you know. And I _will_ get you to forgive me, whatever it takes!" He declared before turning around and walking out the door.

I was left standing there starring at the closed door.


	3. Chapter 3

Changes

Chapter 3

Well you couldn't say Tony Stark wasn't persistent. The man continued to show up every morning to the cafe; sometimes he would try to start up a conversation, and sometimes he would try to buy me a drink or scone, and sometimes he even just came in and sat alone-not bothering me, just looking as though he was waiting. Sometimes he would bring Pepper, his assistant-CEO-person. Every day he bought at least one cup of coffee, and would tell me this was the best drink he has ever had. I refused to believe him-one: he was trying to get me to forgive him, and two: he was a billionaire with unlimited funds to buy any drink from any part of the world (sure, I was rich, but I didn't use my money in that way).

If I occasionally smiled at some of his antics (like the one time he had this quartet come in and sing that he was sorry, all the while he stood beside them nodding to the song and pouting); or if I blushed (whenever he smirked, looked my way, smiled,etc...), well I guess you _could_ say I was smitten, but I **wasn't**! It was just, if I didn't detest the man, he would totally be my type, and that was unfair! We had this routine; Stark would flirt shamelessly with me, and I would ignore him (but there were those stupid involuntarily bodily reactions, ie: smiling and blushing). One day I even tried to mess with him, without trying to reveal that I was mess with him, it didn't turn out well...

-Flashback alert starts here-

Today, Tony was sitting at his usual table, by the window, with his coffee. This was one of his quiet days, where he would sit with some fancy gadget or other and take it apart and put it back together again. In fact, I was most curious, but held myself back, not taking the bait. A man walked in; dropped dead gorgeous, 6'3", broad shoulders, and looked like he was suppose to be on the cover of a magazine. I slyly peaked at Tony from the corner of my eye to see if he was paying attention-he was- and turned to this sexy customer that stood in front of me.

"How may I help you." I asked, in my best customer service voice, while my eyes wracked down his frame obviously.

He did his own once over at myself and smiled back, more charming than before. He ordered his coffee, leaning in somewhat, making the conversation just about the two of us, even though my coworker was listening in and starting his order. He said something that was suppose to be funny, but ended up sounding kind of stupid, but I laughed anyway, I laughed hard, I had even lightly went and put my hand on his arm, as I if I needed the support. He was seemed really positive by my response, and was grinning like a puppy to me. I glanced at my stalker, who was not even bothering to keep a pretense that he was ignoring what was happening right now, and he was full on starring; actually it more like glaring. I gulped, thinking how hot he looked just like that, but I shook those thoughts away and went back to my new boy toy, who could be fun and interesting, but obviously not a keeper. It turned out; that guy was a real creep. I had to use my Auror training to stop him from attacking me, when he couldn't understand the word "no". I heard he has trouble peeing and possibly can't have children anymore...huh.

-End of Flashback-

Well all that trouble made me stop trying to flirt with the customers just to get a reaction from Tony. I kept on ignoring him, and he kept pestering me, as per usual.

"I am unsure if you are aware or not, Mr. Black, but my boss doesn't live in New York." Mrs. Potts said out of the blue one day when ordering her coffee, Tony was at his table-sunglasses on, looking terrible. Possibly a hangover.

"Well then, Mrs. Potts, where does Mr. Stark live?"

"Malibu, California"

I looked confused. "Is he visiting?" No, I wasn't upset.

"No, he goes home after he comes every morning to be with you."

I wasn't afraid to admit, that _that_ stunned me. I mean, who wouldn't be stunned; no matter how rich the guy was; it was ridiculous that someone would fly out every morning just to go to this 'no name' cafe to see a guy, who ignores you constantly, just to try and apologize. The worst part was- I wasn't even angry at him anymore, and had forgiven him a while ago, just never said anything because it was routine to 'ignore' him, and also because I didn't want to be the reason he wore that stupid cocky smirk on his face.

"Is your boss on drugs?" I asked incredulously.

Pepper laughed softly, "No, he is not on drugs, just an eccentric billionaire, who seems to not be able to leave you alone."

"Don't I know it. Seriously, tell Mr. Stark I forgive him, and he can end this ridiculous charade. Let's move on with our lives."

"It's not going to be that simple. Tony is stubborn, and when he wants something, he doesn't stop till he gets it."

"But I am forgiving him. That's what he wanted, right? So he can finally leave."

"I don't think that's _all_ he wants." She said, leaving off ominously before Tony called her to come back to the table. I was left confused.

What could Pepper mean? _That's not all he wanted..._? What else could he want? He was in the wrong, he shouldn't _want_ anything! Gah! This was blood frustrating. Why did I always get stuck with the crazies? It seriously wasn't fair. I was frustrated and confused, running in my head back and forth on what Pepper meant, and still no idea. About a week later, Tony coming in everyday as predicted; one day was particularly slow so I had some school books out, attempting to study in between customers.

"_Auto Mechanics Fundamentals_? Hmmm interesting reading selection, Mr. Black," The billionaire commented.

"What do you want, Mr. Stark," I asked forcibly, but politely, because he was a paying customer.

"Oh, nothing in particular. I have one question; why are you reading this book?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I am in school, and need to study for a test."

"What are you going to school for?"

"I am surprised you don't already know. I would have thought curiosity would have had you look me up."

Tony looked to the side (was that a blush on his face?) and looked back at me, "I wanted to find out first hand, from yourself."

I was temporarily stunned, but shook that off quickly. I went back to reading, or attempting to read as Mr. Billionaire stood, not moving away. I finally huffed after I read the same line three times in a row, and looked up at him, annoyance showing through my eyes.

"What?" I asked, eyebrow arched (may have picked up a habit or two from Draco).

"So, what are you going to school for?" Tony asked again, looking at me, completely unfazed by my obvious irritation.

"I am going for auto mechanics. I thought the book would have clued you to that fact." I rolled my eyes before going back to the book.

"Huh, interesting choice. You know, if your interested in mechanics, I could show you my suit."

"Suit? How does mechanics have anything to due to clothes?" I asked incredulously.

"No! Iron Man; I am going to show you Iron Man." He let out.

"What exactly _is_ Iron Man? I heard you mention it before, but honestly never cared to ask about it."

"_What is Iron Man?_ Are you serious, right now? How do you not know? Do you live under a rock?" He asked me, looking at me like I was the crazy one here.

"No, Mr. Stark, I do not live under a rock. Why would I know this _Iron Man_?"

"Do own a TV? A computer? Do you talk to your customers or coworkers about anything other that coffee?"

"Yes to all," my eyebrows furrowing even more as I grew more and more annoyed by the questioning.

"Then how do you not know who Iron Man is?" He asked me in frustration.

"I don't know, it never came up, I guess. Why does that matter?"

"It matter...it matters because...I guess it doesn't." Stark finished off, looking slightly down. I kind of felt for the guy, so I through him a bone.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it."

He turned his hopeful eyes towards me, a little spark coming back in them that made me mentally smile. He was like a little boy who wanted to impress his parents with the cool new toy he had.

"Your break should be coming up, right? One o'clock as it is everyday?" I shook my head and muttered "Stalker" under my breath before saying a loud, "Yes". He grinned, looking really excited, which made me slightly excited as well. Maybe I _could_ like him. Maybe.

My break was still an hour away, so I went back to working and studying. My regulars would come in, greeting me sweetly asking for daily cup of awake-ness, which I gladly made for them. Small talk made the time flew by and before I knew it, I was on my break, and Tony who had been sitting at his usual spot while I worked, was suddenly in front of me, sunglasses on and holding his hand out. I ignored it, and walked past him and as I opened the door asked if he was coming. His mouth was slightly opened in shock but then he closed it and followed me out. There was a sleek black car in the front and a man, whom I assumed was the driver, holding the back door open for me. I glanced back unsurely at Stark who gave me a nod to get in. I did, thanking the man.

"Evan, this is Happy, my bodyguard and driver. Happy, this is Evan, my barista." Tony introduced us when we were all settled in to the car. Happy turned around in his seat, "Nice to meet, Evan. Mr. Stark talks about you all the time."

"He does, does he? Well it's nice to meet you too, Happy." I smiled at him.

"Hey! You never once smiled at me like that! I demand you start smiling all the time now!" Tony demanded like a spoiled child. God, why am I attracted to this man! I thought I about just got the spoiled child syndrome out of Draco (somewhat) and now I have start over with Tony.

"No. Now where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, we're going to Stark Tower, my new building. I can show you on the roof." He said.

"Iron Man, right?" I asked to clarify. He nodded at me. I sighed, and leaned back somewhat and just enjoyed the ride.


End file.
